Mace Windu
Character Synopsis Mace Windu is a powerful Jedi Master and second-in-command to the Jedi Council. He appeared in the prequel trilogy of the Star Wars saga, and served as a general in the Clone Wars. In Revenge of the Sith he engages in a battle with Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and restrains him. Windu had the upper hand and had Palpatine cornered. Palpatine attacked with his force lightning but Windu blocked it with his lightsaber. The lightning rebounded and deformed Palpatine's face. He then tried to slay the Sith Lord but Anakin Skywalker stopped him and severed his arm. Palpatine used his force lightning once more and threw him out of the building to his death. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-A | At least 4-A Verse: Star Wars Name: Mace Windu Gender: Male Age: 53 at time of death Classification: Senior Jedi Master/Master of the Order/High General of the Republic Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/Prescience, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Enhanced senses and perceptions (Cross-dimensional), Mind/Memory Manipulation, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled swordsmen (His Superconducting Loop allows Windu to redirect actions with Vaapad, his personal combat form), Skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-low; in the form of Force Healing), Battlemind, Poison Resistance, Force Stealth, Shatterpoint Perception (Allows one to view the fault lines in fate or in reality that tells or shows a weakness in something and how to counter it as well as function as a higher level or more flexible version of precognition, as well as showcasing one's or others fate's or how its connected to actions or manipulations) Destructive Ability: Small Island Level (Considered one of 2 people and Yoda at the time of Revenge of the Sith that could contend with Darth Sidious per word of god) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Considered one of 2 people and Yoda at the time of Revenge of the Sith that could contend with Darth Sidious per word of god) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should be faster than the likes of cybernetic Vader who was able to move at such speeds aboard the Star Destroyer Perilous. Can keep up with Darth Sidious), Hypersonic combats speeds (Should be superior to an Anakin who was still recuperating from serious injuries but still managed to dodge three consecutive blasts from a tank while running towards it), Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Reacted to and deflected lasers in a hideout of Cad Bane along with Obi-Wan) | Relativistic (Was capable of keeping pace with Darth Sidious in a duel); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition (Comparable to Darth Sidious) Lifting Ability: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels via Force amplification Striking Ability: Large Building Class with Force amplification | Large Building Class+ with Force amplification (Capable of greatly damaging Super Battle Droids with his fists alone) Durability: Street Level naturally. At least Town Level, likely Small Island Level with Force amplification | Street Level naturally.At least Multi-Solar System Level with Force amplification (Survived prolonged exposure to Sidious' Force Lightning) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Able to augment and further enhance his abilities with the Force) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Interplanetary (Obi-Wan and Ventress were able to sense when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system) to possibly Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable if not superior to the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Interstellar to Galactic with telepathy and Force senses. Intelligence: *A keen tactician and strategist, mastered and created his own style of formalized lightsaber combat called Vaapad and completing Form VII (Juyo), as well as mastering all the other forms of lightsaber combat. *Regarded as one of the few who can match Yoda and Count Dooku, as well as Sidious. Highly competent and efficient in planning and fighting in general as well as leading entire armies in the name of the Republic Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Canon | Expanded Universe Other Attributes List of Equipment: His lightsaber Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Crush:' Can use telekinesis to internally strike or attack his target, usually by applying pressure on organs. *'Force Push:' Uses telekinesis to blast with Force energy outward. *'Force Wave:' An omnidirectional or focused blast of energy. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Shatterpoint Perception:' Windu forecasts fate to tell him how to deal with enemies, what their weaknesses and strengths are, how their actions or his affect things directly or indirectly to win; such as killing Dooku in the first year of the war would've been the Shatterpoint to end the Clone Wars, by the end it was linked to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine. *'Telekinesis:' Mace can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His greatest display of this power was crushing General Grievous' chest armor plating. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation; see range for more details. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Mace can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Books Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Force Users Category:Jedi Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artist Category:Ki Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4